zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gerudo
Plural Is the plural of Gerudo: Gerudo, Gerudos, or Gerudoes? I have seen it a couple of different ways around the site. M. H. Avril 04:54, 28 January 2008 (UTC) "We don't care about the "Gerudo" anymore. They're so rude!" as quoted by one of the carpenters of OOT. "But she commands a lot of respect amongst the Gerudo..." as quoted by Twinrova in the Spirit Temple when referring to Nabooru. Therefore, it is just "Gerudo" for both singular and plural forms. Hero of Time 87 02:44, 10 March 2008 (UTC) In the major games, I have only ever heard the "Gerudo." Hero of Time 87 03:29, 10 March 2008 (UTC) As I said, I've only ever heard those that have had actual contact with the Gerudo, including Twinrova, Gerudo themselves, refer to them as such, the "Gerudo." I'd say Twinrova (Gerudo witches) would be more correct than Hylians that haven't had nearly so much contact with them. Hero of Time 87 03:34, 10 March 2008 (UTC) I believe in being grammatically correct. And a pair of Gerudo themselves named it as "the Gerudo." I'm just trying to keep it correct, since that's the version I've heard most and "came directly from the horse's mouth" you might say. Hero of Time 87 04:24, 10 March 2008 (UTC) That is an excelent point however you must bear the following in mind. it is possible that one of terms are archaic and the other is contemporary (Twinorva is aproxomitaly 400 years old)--Foutlet (talk) 15:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ganon has been around for over 100 years, so there is another boy gerudo out there ,too. - solar flute Picture Phantom Hourglass Do they really show up in Phantom Hourglass? If so, they should have a section for them. If not, then the PHNav needs to be removed Dialask77 Ice Wizard 18:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) people think that pirate jolene or whats her name is one. Oni Dark Link 18:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Stuck on em What is the big orange thing on Ganondorf and the rest of the Gerudos foreheads? I've never seen an explanation in OoT or MM. -- 04:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :That jewel is in Twilight Princes as well (Ganondorf onlyDRTJR (talk) 16:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I would not be so quick to dismiss the gem as a trinket or for decoration. lets go over who we have seen wearing it: gannondorf,Noburo, the "third in comand", koume and kotake, as well as the gerudos who dule you with swords. knowing this it is safe to assume that it represents a symbol of status, and may possses religeous value as well. --Foutlet (talk) 18:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sorta reminds me of the "castes" of Hindu culture. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) According to the manga they're for mind control. --Mand'alor te Siit (talk) 19:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC) According to the manga, the dark spirit in the Shadow Temple is Dark Link. Don't quote the manga when you're talking cannon information. It's all non-canon, unless something happens exactly the same way as in the book. Besides, are there any instances in the game where the Gerudo use mind-control? Till Hell Freezes Over 22:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Pronunciation Is the "G" hard or soft, do we know? If no Ninty rep has ever said the word.. what about its Japanese form? Many articles here give the Jap. name of the topic, but this one lacks it. Haaaaaalp! :P Dazuro (talk) 02:29, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Saria, Midna, every name is under debate when there is no Vocals in the Game DRTJR (talk) 01:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) One male Has anyone else ever wondered how a full-blooded male Gerudo could be born when there are no other Gerudo men. its every 100 years so ganons dad is over 100 hehe those dirty rats. disobeying the laws of nature, but whoever said they were full-blooded Gerudo?--C2' 02:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Well they are a rather ''extreme race, I highly doubt they would accept someone who's not full-blooded. in some time lines he's old enough to have sired ten or more(i always though that it was a magical property in there blood that made every gerudo child pure blooded) on the other hand he has pointy ears in LoZ TP DRTJR (talk) 04:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) so did Ganon in OoT but is TP he had pointy ears so it's different ganon(i highly dought) or it's them fixing a Boo-boo because they can preform magic DRTJR (talk) 02:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Deku Nut escape? posible major export? i have noticed that every block and swich has the gerudo insignia on them. i belive that the gerudo manufacture/ install said swiches as theire primary export. because no settled civilaization can rely on theivery alone, they probobly put the abundance of stone to good use. --Foutlet (talk) 14:50, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Wind Waker Is it just me or does the wind waker section need a major clean up/rewrite? It talks more about phantom hourglass and interacial breeding then gerudos in wind waker and where in wind waker does it pecificly say they died out. I oopt to change that line to include most of hyrules population and for gods sake in mentions termina when it should at all. The wind waker section should only be about Ganondorf and his mention of the gerudo desert Oni Link 17:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ganon? Is Ganon to be considered a Gerudo? I know Ganondorf is, but he doesn't look like someone belonging to that race at all... I see him more as a pure incarnation of evil. --Pkmns (talk) 21:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Majora's Mask "it is possible that this is the original home of the Hyrulean Gerudo, who were said to have sailed to Hyrule from a land far in the west, possibly to be Termina" where does this come from? I checked a text dump and the only reference to sail I could find was Shiek talking about the Master Sword. Secondlyu Termina is all but confirmed to be a parallel world and even if it wasn't link got to it from the lost woods which is in the east not the west Oni Link 11:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Generic Guards I think we could use a page for the generic purple Gerudo Guards who have the pike things and the face covering things and capture Link on sight. Yeah, those ones. They're more or less a type of enemy, and it's awkward to try and talk about them in detail somewhere like here on the general Gerudo page. If we want to make one, "Gerudo Guard" is taken by the MM enemy. Know that this is an unofficial name in the first place though, we can change it if we want. Thoughts?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :A page for them sounds good, but I don't really have any ideas in regards to the names. -'Minish Link' 04:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::The "guard" descriptor fits the purple ones better as they actually do guardy things such as patrolling areas. And since Gerudo Guard apparently is a conjectural title (despite not having the template on its page, an oversight I reckon), one thing that could be done is combine the current contents of Gerudo Guard with Gerudo Thief, since the two are pretty much the same enemies, and make the guard page for the purple ones. --AuronKaizer ' 04:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Etymology Anyone? First off, SIGN your posts. Anyway, I think it's a combo of the words "Girl", their gender, and "Rude", their actions. Zeldas ganon (talk) 01:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Influences I was discussing the similarities of the Gerudo with real life cultures today, and I realised I had come across a very similar people a couple years ago. Whilst yes, the Gerudo do have Arabic aesthetics, their culture is wildly different. In fact, the closest seems to be an ancient culture called the 'Oeorpata' (meaning man-killers) by the Scythians, but are better known as the Amazons. According to Herodotus (Book 4, 110-117), they were a matriarchal, female only tribe of raiders, who specialised in riding and combat with bows and spears. How did they remain female only? Well, they took males to breed with from the local Scythians, and then left without them. Well, that's the result of years spent doing Ancient History - you pick things like this up! Discuss! --Naxios10 (talk) 08:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :All female tribe of warriors who ride horses, wield bows/spears, and "borrow" males from other groups. Sounds pretty straightforward to me. We've added "Possible Inspiration" sections before that are a big stretch compared to this, so I don't see why we shouldn't add it in.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I honestly thought that was on the page already Oni Link 12:03, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Perhaps they originated from the spanish or austrailian cultures. Their music is spanish, their houses/fortress simply interconnects, as opposed to individually placed houses. Zeldas ganon (talk) 00:34, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Link to skyloft So, following skyward sword, any of the skyloftians who migrated to the surface would have had to have done so the way Link did, via one of the three beacons. As such, they would have found themselves in either the volcanic, forest, or desert area. Kokiri village is right where link descends in the Eldin province, at the very base of the volcano, and although the kokiri aren't human/hylian, the fact that they have human form would indicate the presence of humans prior. That leaves only one hub of human-like culture anywhere in hyrule(besides castle town; the gerudo desert. It's pretty safe to assumn that the gerudo share a common ancestry with hylians, as the skyloftians are the only remotely human species in Skyward Sword. Consider their culture, worshipping a single goddess, a lack of individual wooden houses, and a massive monument to a goddess that closely resembles the statue of Hylia. All these factors lead to the idea that the Gerudo culture evolved from that of Skyloft. :The thing is that this idea is based not around evidence but rather around an apparent lack of other possibilities. The problem with that, though, is that Skyward Sword's connections to races in other areas of the surface are kind of ambiguous to begin with. A good example is the Sheikah. It's hard to believe that the Sheikah as a race exist on the surface considering the only one we see is from the past; but then, how do they have an impact on the rest of the series? It would make little sense for the Sheikah to live among the Hylians, therefore making interracial descendants that aren't really Sheikah anymore. There's not really an explanation for this, nor is there a real explanation of where the Gerudo came from, nor is there an explanation of why the Ancient Robots go away if they can be brought back with Timeshift Stones no matter how extinct they are, and you can see where I'm going with this. There's just so much we don't know anything about that this entire theory seems distinctly unnecessary (does it really matter where the Gerudo came from, for instance?). The other thing about this is that the idea behind a theory is usually developer intent, and I get the feeling Nintendo doesn't really put thought into what evolves into what and what happens to what race, except for a couple cases where they actually put some supporting evidence (Kokiri/Korok for example). Also you're wrong about Kokiri Village, it's in the forest to the south. Kakariko Village is the one at the base of a volcano and that one was said to be founded by the Sheikah. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't they have loft wings in the ending sequence? I thought they all flew down since the cloud barrier would no longer be needed. I could be wrong since it's been a few months since I've managed to touch the game. It wouldn't make much sense for them to follow Link's route either way unless everyone has sail cloths Oni Link 09:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes they have Loftwings. They also are all in possession of Sailcloths. Otherwise, it would be extremely hard to fly and land. Zeldas ganon (talk) 15:46, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Name Well, I figured out the name. It comes from "Girudo", the Japanese game for "Guild", which makes sense because one cannot become a member without a secret or hidden or unknown test, and they stay for life after birth or after joining. I figured this out while reading a Monster Hunter Wiki photo with the Japanese words for "Guild Store", written in English letters. Zeldas ganon (talk) 18:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :So are you saying there should be an Etymology section? If so it sounds good to me. Green Rupee (talk) 18:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you have any evidence that this was the developers' intent or is this just speculation? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Solely speculation. P.s. sorry about the slow response, I made a wiki and ive been editing other ones in addition Zeldas ganon (talk) 21:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Problem with a theory Argument In the theory about the Gerudo becoming Twili, it says "Additionally, the Gerudo would have no way to reproduce on their own while isolated from the rest of the world." Um, how about the possibility that they somehow reproduce asexually? In Chinese mythology, there was a village of woman who reproduced by drink magic water that made them pregnant, which easily could have influenced the concept of the Gerudo, who in Ocarina of Time, live just across from a river. Therefore, it is possible the Gerudo reproduce asexually. BTW Before anyone says something like "people can't reproduce asexually" I'd like to remind you we're talking about a world with people made of rocks and trees, and people with dolphins for heads. It's also possible they use some sort of magic to reproduce, as well. While they mention that they go to Hyrule to get boyfriends, first off, this is a gossip stone spreading gossip. Second, if they do, it may be because of a psychological need for affection and... well, horniness. The New Mexico Whiptail (aka the Lesbian Lizard), despite all being female and reproducing asexually, still act horny and try to have sex with each other as well. These lizards happen to live in the desert, and also could have inspired the Gerudo. Therefore, we can't possibly say for certain that the Gerudo reproduce sexually, and thus this argument against this theory isn't necessarily the best one. I think a disclaimer needs to be added in that theory, since we don't know for certain if the Gerudo produce sexually or asexually. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:50, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Except we know Gerudo reproduce by essentially raping male Hylians. Game can't really be explicit about it but the Gossip Stone says they go to the market to get "boy friends" and when speaking to men wearing the Gerudo Mask they act terrified of Link. Oni Link 02:09, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Like I said, the game may have said that because they just want to get horny. ALSO GOSSIP IS GOSSIP. If you had read the whole thing, you would have seen I ADDRESSED WHAT THE GOSSIP STONES SAID. Also, you're reading stuff that isn't there. There was never anything to indicate rape. Also, they may act terrified of Link in the Gerudo mask BECAUSE THE GERUDO ARE THIEVES WITH A VERY BAD REPUTATION. Your "evidence" is worse than the "evidence" I just addressed! PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:21, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::There is nothing in the game to suggest the Gerudo can reproduce asexually and several indicators that they copulate the same way as regular human beings. If the Gerudo were meant to be based on the myth you mentioned there would have been more indicators of it other than them living by a river. The comments put into the game about them finding boy friends were put in for a reason. Sure it's possible they can reproduce asexually but it's also possible the Mini game Operator is a cross dresser called Steve. Anyone can theorize anything about anything. Theories on this site should only be based on things that have implications or evidence supported by the game itself that make it plausible it was, at some point, something the creators wanted to exit within the world's canon. Simply living by a river is not enough evidence of asexual reproduction. Oni Link 19:49, May 29, 2014 (UTC) A Link Between Worlds The ALBWNav states that the gerudo are a race in ALBW. Are they actually in the game? If so, what role do they play? -Hylian Hobbit 17:03, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :Someone respond please? -Hylian Hobbit 23:20, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Ganon is considered a Gerudo. Green Rupee 23:24, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Use of Gerudo language So I noticed that in the Gerudo page, words like "male" and female" are sometimes replaced with the "voe" and "vai" around the Breath of the Wild column. I understand that the words are of Gerudo language, but is it really necessary to replace words that every English speaking person knows with ones that only a few actually understand? --Zakitaro (talk) 13:42, March 31, 2017 (UTC) :Use male and female. Green Rupee 20:36, March 31, 2017 (UTC) ::So then no replacing English words with Gerudo language?--Zakitaro (talk) 15:56, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Zakitaro for having open this discussion. I agree with you, it looks to confusing for most of the people. I suggest to replace all the voe and vai terms used in normal writing by man and woman, the exception is only when the Gerudo language term is shown for a translation or needed. WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:26, April 2, 2017 (UTC)